


Wanderlust

by NorskyPuppy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Haiku, International Haiku Poetry Day, Poetry, Sea, The Burrow (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorskyPuppy/pseuds/NorskyPuppy
Summary: Happy International Haiku Poetry Day!





	1. Blue

The water is blue,

Like ice and the morning sky,

Percy relishes.


	2. Burrow

The Burrow is loud,

Children playing with adults,

This makes it our home.


End file.
